1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to filtering systems. In particular, this invention relates to filtering systems utilizing filter bags to filter particulate matter in a particulate laden gas. More in particular, this invention relates to a filtering system where particulate laden gas is driven around or into a plurality of filter bags in a uniform manner such that all of the filter bags are exposed to a substantially constant flow rate of incoming particulate laden gas. Still further, this invention pertains to a filtering system utilizing a hopper gas distribution system having turning vane members which redirect the incoming particulate laden gas into the neighborhood of a plurality of filter bags. Additionally, this invention relates to a hopper gas distribution system which utilizes a series of blocking vane members mounted below a plurality of turning vane members to create a false bottom to a hopper housing as seen from the incoming particulate laden gas and to direct such particulate laden gas in a unitary direction.
2. Prior Art
Filtering systems utilizing a lower hopper housing and a baghouse having filter bags for filtering particulates from a gas are well-known in the art. However, in prior art systems, it has been found that the particulate laden gas driven into the neighborhood of the filter bags is not uniform in flow rate. Additionally, extreme velocities of the particulate laden gas have caused erosion of both the structural materials making up the baghouse and the hopper housing, as well as the filter bags.
The closest prior art known to Applicant includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,480,330; 3,926,595; 4,227,903; 3,897,721; 3,739,557; 3,608,278; 3,831,350; 3,853,750; 4,213,766; 4,360,432; 3,409,131; and, 4,452,617.
Some of such prior art systems are concerned with the distribution of incoming particulate laden gas, however, such do not direct themselves to the combination of elements which allow for the turning of the gaseous material while providing a high pressure area in the form of a false floor, as is shown in the subject invention concept.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,330 is directed to a dust collector of the baghouse type system. The dust collector of this reference provides for a housing including a plurality of filter tubes or bags. A multiplicity of baffles are provided in the housing in order to distribute the incoming air in a uniform manner to the filtering state, however, such does not provide for the same type of distribution vanes as provided in the invention concept system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,595 directs itself to a dust filter system wherein a number of guide vanes are arranged to conduct and distribute the gas flow in its displacement path into the filter chamber. The filter chamber does include a plurality of filter bags however, although this does show vanes for distributing air, it does not provide for the combination of the redirecting flow mechanism and the blocking flow mechanism as provided in the subject invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,903 is directed to a filter cell system including a dust chamber having a plurality of filter cells mounted therein. This reference includes a grating having baffles inclined in an upward manner to direct the incoming air within the dust chamber. The baffles are believed to be rotatably displaceable however, as in the previous references, such does not provide for the combination of the blocking and redirecting vane members of the subject invention system.